The Aesop Continuum
by kmd5133
Summary: Sequel to The Vestigial Organ Recall. What happens when Sheldon returns home after his emergency appendectomy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Aesop Continuum (SEQUEL to: The Vestigial Organ Recall)

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Not very spoiler-y at all, vague references to seasons 1,2,3

Disclaimer: I do not work for the production company or the network. I earn no compensation for this other than a sense of well being.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sheldon, his mother Mary, Leonard and Penny stood at the base of the staircase in the foyer of their building on a warm Sunday afternoon. Sheldon looked up the stairs and back down at his feet. He raised his left leg and grimaced.

_Darn elevator! When are they ever going to fix it!_

Mary raised her hand and placed it on her son's upper arm.

Sheldon turned to look at her. "Really Mom, I'll be fine."

"Now Sheldon," Mary gently said to him. "You've just had major surgery, you need to take it easy. You now what they say, slow and steady wins the race."

A voice echoed down from around the corner of the first landing above on the staircase. "I don't know about that darlin', they never did meet a jackrabbit such as myself!" The click of footsteps clad in cowboy boots preceded the sight of a tall lanky man dressed in jeans, a white tee shirt and a chambray blue shirt. "Well, hey there my sweet Mary Rose!"

Mary's face nearly split in half from her smile. "Duke! You didn't tell me you were coming!"

He bounded down the last few steps. When he got to Sheldon he threw his arm around his neck and put him in a headlock. With his free hand, he proceeded to give Sheldon a noogie. "Hey Petunia! I'm glad to see you on your feet. I thought you'd be laid up in the hospital for a few days at least."

Sheldon tried to pry himself from his older brother's much stronger grasp. "Duke, will you please release me? I would like to make it up the stairs in one piece. And don't call me that!"

Duke smiled an easy grin. "Well all right, _Petunia_, don't get your panties in a bunch." He slowly let go of Sheldon and looked at the group behind him. "Are you going to introduce me to you friends? I already met Howard and Raj, they're upstairs with Missy."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Oh Lord, is everyone from the entire family here?"

_This really is intolerable, unless maybe MeeMaw came too!_

"Nope, just me, Missy and Mama." He looked over to Leonard and extended his hand. "Since my brother has forgotten his manners, let me introduce myself. I'm John Wayne Cooper as is, and you must be Leonard."

Leonard darted forward to shake his hand. "Yeah, hi, I'm Leonard." He turned to his right. "And this is my…girlfriend Penny."

"So this is Penny?" Duke took her hand. "This is the beautiful lady who saved my little brother's life." He pulled her into a tight hug and then picked her up and spun her around. Penny let out a slight squeal.

Penny quickly evaluated him. She definitely could tell the Sheldon and Duke were brothers, only Duke was slightly taller and had a good thirty pounds on Sheldon, and all of that was lean muscle. And damn, didn't he have the same gorgeous blue eyes as Sheldon.

_Wait, did I just think Sheldon had gorgeous eyes? Huh!_

A commanding voice came out from behind them. "Put…her…down!"

Duke and Penny stopped spinning and both looked over to where Leonard was standing.

Leonard looked up from his cell phone and held up his hands defensively. "It wasn't me."

Sheldon was giving them his most authoritative look. "Are you quite done? Some of us need our rest."

Duke realized his brother was the same as he ever was and returned his own hardened stare. "Aw Shelly, I was just sayin' thank you to the girl."

"You could have said 'thank you' by shaking her hand, not by squeezing the life out of her!"

"Really Sheldon, look, I'm okay." Penny looked back and forth between the two men. She could only draw on her half-loving, half-contentious relationship she had with her own sister to know that sibling conflicts from childhood were hard to get over.

"Duke! Sheldon!" Mary warned. "Shake hands and make nice. You're both grown men, now start acting like it."

Duke held out his hand first, while Sheldon was hesitant to proffer his.

"Sheldon."

Sheldon finally took his brother's hand. Duke pulled him into an embrace, at which Sheldon's body stiffened, partly because he didn't like being touched and partly because he was still sore from the surgery. Duke only held him briefly and when he let him go he ruffled Sheldon's hair. "Hey little brother, I'm just happy that you're okay."

Sheldon grinned at that. He liked it when his brother was in protective mode, not the one where swirlies and noogies abounded.

Mary took it as a sign to get them all moving again. "Alright, let's head upstairs. I've got all the fixings for a good Sunday brunch."

Sheldon took his first full step up the stairs and grimaced in pain again. He had to take each stair in baby steps. Duke was in the lead, with Mary at Sheldon's side. Leonard and Penny were a step behind him in case he should lose his balance and fall. When they finally reached the first landing, Sheldon hissed out the breath he had been holding.

"Lord, it's going to be time for me to leave before he gets up to the fourth floor." Duke shook his head and scooped Sheldon up in his arms. "Hold on Petunia, your express train has arrived!"

Leonard couldn't help but bark out a laugh. Penny smacked him in the arm. Sheldon looked mortified.

"Put me down! I'm capable of ambulating on my own!"

"Ambu-whating?" asked Duke.

"Ambulating…walking…climbing the stairs!" shouted Sheldon.

"Sheldon," Duke tried to reason, "We're all going to grow old and die waitin' on you to get up those stairs."

"Boys!" This time it was Penny who was doing the warning. "Sheldon, you pipe down! Duke, start climbing! And, DO…NOT…call…him…Petunia!"

She unleashed the death glare on him and he took a half step back. Leonard cringed away as well. Mary looked appreciatively at her and thought…

_I do like that girl, she's got gumption!_

Sheldon held his own against the death glare. He only smiled back at Penny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When they all reached the door to 4A, Duke didn't gently place Sheldon down on his feet. He put him down more like he was offloading a sack of potatoes. "Gee, Pet-" Both Sheldon and Penny glared at him. "I mean Sheldon, you've put on some weight since I last hauled you around."

"Are you referring to the time you placed me in a gunny sack and then suspended me from the elm tree out in front of the house? Or, the time you hung me upside down by the ankles until I helped you with your math homework?" Sheldon asked his brother pointedly.

Duke looked abashed. "Well Shelly, that was a long time ago, and all in good fun."

Leonard unlocked the door to let everyone in. Missy was in the kitchen getting out plates. She had the good sense to keep the kitchen island between her and Howard, as he was trying his best to enchant her with the latest pick-up lines he found on the internet. She deflected all his advances quite nicely as she tried to get Raj to say even one word to her. He could still only bat his eyes at her and shrug. All three looked towards the door as it swung open.

Leonard was speaking to the group coming in. "You really tied Sheldon up in a sack and hung it in a tree?"

Howard jumped into the half-heard conversation. "What's this about Sheldon in the sack?"

Duke guffawed. "In _a_ sack, not in _the_ sack. Although, if anyone had a story about my little brother in the sack, I'd be glad to hear it!"

"I will not have any of that kind of talk while I'm around." Mary said as she grabbed the lobe of Duke's ear and gave it a swift tug. "Now you go on and help get things ready so I can cook."

Both Missy and Duke sniggered and looked at each other.

"That 'kind of talk' Mama?" said Missy. "It seems to me as I recall that you and Daddy had quite a lot to say on the subject."

Mary blushed. "Now you hush up!"

"Explain to me Mother," Duke continued with a wide grin. "How I happened to be two months premature when you and Daddy were newlyweds?"

Her reply was a dish rag thrown in his face.

Leonard, Penny, Howard and Raj stood agog on the side of the kitchen island watching the playful banter of the Cooper clan. They all separately wondered how Sheldon came from the same family.

Raj whispered into Howard's ear. Howard nodded in agreement. "It's a sound theory."

"What?" Leonard asked.

"Maybe Sheldon was switched at birth." Howard said under his breath.

Leonard grinned and softly muttered back. "Or dropped on his head."

Penny shot them all 'the look' and they dropped the subject immediately. She was still plenty pissed off that they had ditched Sheldon when he had got sick even though they had no idea how sick he actually was. She had been the one to take Sheldon to the hospital and had to deal with all the fear and anxiety when he had to have emergency surgery. She had been running the boys ragged for the past day and a half. They did everything she asked as they were trying to get back on her good side. First she had made them detail her car. Cleaning up Sheldon's dried puke had nearly done Howard in. Then she made Leonard and Howard clean her apartment while she sent Raj to pick up Missy and Mary at the airport. She could think of no worse punishment for him. She took time for herself to catch a catnap on the boy's couch. She then made the boys go back and spend 'quality time' with Sheldon at the hospital. She had gone back there by herself in the early evening before her shift began at work. She was still tired and a bit cranky, but she had all of today off. She wished she could crawl into bed, but she was letting the Cooper women stay in her apartment while she slept on her sofa. Mrs. Cooper had gently implied that she didn't approve of Penny spending the night with Leonard since they were not married.

_Well, I didn't really want to anyway. In fact Leonard has a lot to make up for before I let him anywhere near me again!_

"I still say switched at birth." Howard said to no one in particular.

Penny held up her fist to his face and shook it while she turned to see if Sheldon had overheard him. Her worry seemed unfounded. Sheldon had not settled into his spot on the couch as she thought he would. In fact, he was nowhere in sight.

Knock, knock, knock

"Sheldon?"

_Nothing._

Knock, knock, knock

"Sheldon?"

_Still nothing._

Knock, knock, knock

"Sheldon?"

"Come in Penny." Sheldon said softly.

As Penny slowly open the door and peeked into Sheldon's bedroom, she could see that he was sitting on his bed with his back to the door.

"Are you feeling okay Sweetie? Do you want me to get you anything?" She walked over and stood next to the bed by where he was sitting.

He wouldn't meet her gaze, he only spoke quietly. "No, I'm fine. I do not require anything."

She sat down next to him on the bed. "Sheldon, you are not fine. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"Sheldon." She said his name in almost a whisper as she tried to coax a real answer out of him.

He turned to face her. "I heard what Howard and Leonard said, and they're right."

"Oh Sweetie, don't listen to what they said."

_Damn them!_

"It's just…it's just…even I feel like I don't belong in my own family. I do not have the easy going ways or 'charm' if you will, of my siblings. At times it makes me feel uncomfortable. It's not their fault. Sometimes, I wish…I wish…" He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and looked away from her.

"Shh, it's okay honey." Penny put her arm around him which he didn't pull away from. "You have your own special charm."

Mary stood back from the doorway of her son's room.

_Yes, I really do like that girl._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Tuesday**

"Thank you for your hospitality Penny." said Mary as she efficiently packed up her things. "And for everything you have done for Sheldon."

Penny tried to brush off the praise. "That's okay. Anyone else would have done the same."

Mary looked her squarely in the eye. "No they wouldn't."

"Really, Mrs. Cooper -"

Mary interrupted her. "Sheldon's little friends seem to me to be the fair weather kind. And don't you think I haven't forgotten what they did to him with his experiment at the North Pole."

"Mama, you agreed not to bring that up." Missy interjected.

"Well, it's the truth. There, I've said my piece. I won't say anything further."

Penny frowned. "I'm sorry Mrs. Cooper."

"There is no reason for you to be apologizin' dear. You've done nothing wrong in my book." Mary turned to put the shirt she was folding into the suitcase and muttered under her breath. "Except for goin' with that Leonard."

Missy was close enough to her to have heard the comment. She gave her mother a warning look and made a quick 'cut it out' motion with her hand.

Mary sighed and zipped her suitcase closed. "Well, that's about everything. Shall we go collect your brother to head out to the airport?"

Penny went to carry Mary's suitcase for her. "That's why you're such a good woman. Always ready to lend a hand. But this old gal still does alright by herself."

Both Missy and Penny said in unison. "You're not old."

"Well, I'm not gettin' any younger. And, Ill be positively white haired before I get any grandchildren!"

"Mom!"

"I just wish one of my children would settle down already." Mary said hopefully.

Missy redirected the conversation. "Come on Mom, we've got to get you and Duke to the airport or you'll miss your flight."

Mary sharply looked at her daughter. "I still don't know why you're staying an extra day."

"I told you already Mom, I'm going to go see my friend Callie out in Santa Monica."

The truth was she was hoping to spend some time trying to get to know Raj better without her mother around to interfere. She had felt so drawn to him the last time she came out to visit Sheldon. Like a moth to a flame. A shiver went down her spine and she smiled inwardly.

Missy glanced over to Penny and winked at her. Penny knew how she felt about Raj and was trying to help anyway she could. She was even lending her car to Missy for the day, although she wasn't quite sure why Missy was dragging Sheldon with her to set up whatever she was doing. It seemed to Penny that Missy should be offering Sheldon dating advice, and not the other way around.

_What kind of woman would Sheldon be attracted to anyway?_

"Gathering wool darlin'? Mary asked.

Penny looked up from her reverie. "Huh? No, just having a blonde moment."

Knock, knock, knock

"Penny?"

Knock, knock, knock

"Missy?"

Knock, knock, knock

"Mom?"

Penny opened the door to find Sheldon and Duke standing out in the landing. Duke had his hand covering his mouth to hide his smile at his brother's eccentricity.

"Good afternoon, Penny." Sheldon said formally.

"Sheldon, Duke." Penny smiled a toothy grin at them.

Sheldon looked down at his watch. "Mom are you ready? If we are to arrive at the airport to give you adequate time to check in and go through security, we have to leave in the next five minutes. Although I don't know why I'm going too."

Missy poked him in the chest. "Because that's what family does!"

"All set and ready to go Pumpkin." Mary turned to Penny and gave her a warm embrace. "I don't know what I would have done without you being here for my baby."

Duke tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, let me get some of that." His mother let go of Penny and he took her into his arms and gave her a bear hug and a rough kiss on the cheek. "Somehow Penny, thank you doesn't seem enough. You really are something special. I can see why Sheldon's so sweet on you."

Sheldon blushed and sputtered out. "I-I'm not sweet on Penny!"

Penny held up her hands and gestured back and forth between her and Sheldon. "He's not…I'm not…there's nothing…"

Three sets of eyebrows shot up. They'd all seen it in the couple of days they were in California. They way Sheldon and Penny gravitated towards each other. When Penny sat on the couch between Leonard and Sheldon, she unconsciously sat closer to Sheldon and even crossed her legs in his direction. On several occasion one of them would catch Sheldon surreptitiously tracking Penny's movements through the apartment. Penny also seemed to be doting on Sheldon, and not in the 'I'm just doing this so you won't annoy me' way. All of these things could be ignored or passed off as wishful thinking. What could not be ignored was the fact the Sheldon let Penny hug him without stiffening up like a washboard. That was nothing short of a miracle as far as Mary was concerned.

_Well, maybe it's like that sayin'. You can't see the forest for the trees._

Sheldon started down the stairs. "We have to go…now!"

Duke swung his duffle bag over his shoulder and picked up his mother's suitcase. He winked at Penny and gave her a short wave goodbye. "Well, I can admit that I'm getting quite sweet on you myself"

Penny gave him a big grin and blew him a kiss. Missy caught the concerned looked on Sheldon's face before he was able to hide it.

Mary gave Penny another quick hug. "Thank you again Penny."

Penny smiled at her and said simply. "You're welcome."

Missy corralled her mother over to the staircase. "We shouldn't be too long Penny. And thank again for letting me use your car."

Penny waved them all goodbye as they walked down the stairs.

Mary caught Duke before they got into the car. "Do not tease your brother about Penny! All you'll do is spook him and then he'll turn his heart off completely to her. Remember, he's not like you!"

"Yes, Mama."

_They just needed a little push is all._

**Driving away from LAX**

"I still don't know why I had to go to the airport." Sheldon looked over at his sister from the passenger seat of Penny's Volkswagen.

Missy ignored him. "Did you bring your wallet?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Did you bring your wallet?"

"Yes I brought my wallet!" He looked askance at Missy. "Why are you asking?"

Missy tried to be patient with her twin. "Because you, my genius brother who is a complete idiot sometimes, are going to buy Penny a present as a thank you for taking care of your sorry self!"

"Oh." Sheldon seemed surprised by the idea. "Oh! What shall I get her? She doesn't like comic books or action figures. Somehow I do not believe an addition to her Care Bear collection would be apropos. She does like shoes, but she would need to be there to try them on. Maybe I should get her a gift certificate to a shoe store. What do you think Missy?"

No wonder the man had never been on a date. "Sheldon…nothing says thank you to a girl like a nice bouquet of flowers."

"Really?"

"Really."

**Two hours later**

"For Jesus' sake Sheldon! Pick out something. This is the fourth florist shop in Pasadena we've been to!" Missy patience was wearing thin. She should be used to it by now, but it just didn't get any easier.

Sheldon had to point it out to her. "It was your suggestion to buy Penny flowers. I just need to find the right ones. You shot down my idea of silk flowers, and Penny would certainly kill any type of house plant. I have to find a cut flower that is long lived."

Missy cut in. "Just a reminder, carnations are filler flowers, not as a whole bouquet. And absolutely no gladiolus."

The both visibly shuddered. The shopkeeper behind the register looked up at Missy and raised an eyebrow. "Funeral flowers." was Missy's only explanation.

The shopkeeper said to her. "How about a dozen roses? We've just gotten a shipment in this morning from Ecuador." She led Sheldon and Missy over to the display.

Missy saw them first. "Oh Sheldon, look!"

He didn't need her to point out which roses she was so excited about. The roses were a soft pink that nearly paled to white at the edges. He nodded to his sister. "Those are the ones."

The shopkeeper pulled out the flowers from the display. "Ah, 'Rosita Vendela', a very wise choice, and I'm sure for a very pretty lady." She had the flowers quickly wrapped in cellophane and tied with a pink silk bow and Missy and Sheldon were on their way.

They had only gotten about fifteen feet down the street when a store window display caught Sheldon's eye. He didn't hesitate as he went to enter the store.

Missy caught him by the arm. "Are you sure? Anything in there has got to be expensive."

He pointed to the display in the window. "But it's perfect for her!"

They were in and out of the store in ten minutes and headed back to the apartment.

**Inside Apartment 4A**

Penny, Howard, Raj and Leonard were all hanging out waiting for Missy and Sheldon to return so they could order their takeout. For the third time Penny caught Leonard checking his cell phone after it buzzed signaling a text message. When she asked him the first time who it was he just said, "It's nothing." The second time he said, "Its work stuff." The third time he said, "It's nothing that would interest you."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" That's when she grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Give me my phone back!" Leonard whined.

She held the phone up over her head as tried to jump up and grab it, but she was just that much taller and her arms just that much longer that he couldn't reach.

"Come on Penny, give it back!"

"Nope!" She scooted away from him and into the kitchen.

Leonard held out his hand to her. "Please give it back."

Penny held the phone to her chest. "Are you trying to surprise me with something?"

"No, now give it back, please!"

Just then the phone buzzed again and Penny looked down at the incoming text. She looked up at Leonard with questioning eyes. "Why is Stephanie texting you? And, why is she asking when she can see you again…" She looked back down at the phone and slowly raised her gaze to meet Leonard's "…Sugar lips?"

**Outside Apartment 4A**

Sheldon and Missy could hear Penny's yelling from inside the apartment. Sheldon cautiously opened the door and shoved his sister out of the way as Leonard's cell phone went whizzing past their heads. Penny came storming out after it. As she went to pass Sheldon and Missy, Sheldon stuck out his arm holding the roses. "These are for you Penny."

Penny took the roses from him, her eyes swimming with tears. She turned back to Leonard and shouted. "This is what a real man does Leonard! He buys you flowers! He doesn't cheat on you!"

"I didn't cheat on you. Not really. It's a misunderstanding." He tried to deflect any wrongdoing from him. "And why is Sheldon buying you flowers? Sheldon's not your boyfriend, I am."

Penny's gaze hardened and steel entered her voice. "No, you're not." She turned on her heel and escaped to her own apartment.

"This is all you fault Sheldon!" Leonard yelled at him as he turned and stormed off to his bedroom.

Sheldon looked around to the others. "What did I do? What happened?"

Howard and Raj got up from the couch where they had been cowering and headed out the door. Howard looked up to Sheldon and Missy as they made their escape. "Apparently the S.S. Leonard & Penny hit an iceberg, and Raj and I are headed for the lifeboats. I suggest you do the same." Raj gave them a helpless look and shrugged. It was all he could do.

Sheldon looked to his sister for help "I don't know what to do."

"Stay here Sheldon. I'll go see how she is."

He was left standing at the threshold of his apartment as Howard called back up the stairs.

"It's every man for himself!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Apartment 4B**

Missy knocked softly on Penny's apartment door as she tested the knob to see if it was unlocked. The knob turned and the door swung open quietly. She saw that Penny had already grabbed a bottle of vodka and a half gallon of orange juice from the refrigerator and was busy preparing to drown her troubles.

"Penny are you alright?"

Penny looked up from her kitchen counter and did her best to put on a fake smile that ended up looking like a crazed grin. She held up the glass in front of her. "No, but I will be."

"Hon, I don't think that's the answer to your problem." Missy said as she pointed to the vodka bottle.

Penny looked down at her hands, one grasping a glass, the other the bottle of booze. Her vision blurred from tears and she let out a chocked sob. "I don't know what to do."

"There's a lot of that going around today." Missy walked over to where Penny was standing and took the glass and vodka from her and set them on the counter. She wrapped her arms around Penny and gave her a sisterly hug.

"Thanks Missy."

Missy led her over to the sofa and sat her down. "Now why don't you tell me what happened and we can figure out what's what."

Penny pulled out a wad of tissues from a Kleenex box to dry her eyes. "Leonard cheated on me."

Missy had heard Leonard's protestations that he hadn't cheated. "Are you sure Penny? Its just that Leonard doesn't seem to be the type of guy who would do that."

"He kissed her." Penny sighed.

Now we're starting to get somewhere Missy thought. "Who's her? And is that all he did? I mean…he didn't…you know…sleep with her?"

"It's Stephanie, she and Leonard used to date. She was practically living with him last year." Penny started pulling apart the tissue in her hands. "He must not have been over her. She's a doctor. They must have run into each other at the hospital.

Missy nodded in realization. "That's why Leonard said it was all Sheldon's fault."

Penny whipped her gaze up to meet Missy's. "How typical, blaming Sheldon for having appendicitis, like it was an evil plan or something. God, to even think I was glad she worked there!"

Missy patted her shoulder to try to soothe her. "Now, he couldn't have done much since Saturday, could he? He's either been at work or with us the whole time."

"I know you're probably right. It's just…it's just after what happened with my ex-boyfriend Kurt. When he cheated on me it started with phone calls to another girl. And…and…how could he? Penny let out another fresh sob.

Missy knew she wasn't talking about Kurt anymore. "How could he what?"

"Leonard kissed her! Well, he said she kissed him. But why didn't he stop her? And why are they texting each other?"

Missy didn't have an answer for her.

"You know what the worst thing is? I could have handled it if he told me right away that they kissed. I would have laughed it off. But the fact that he kept it a secret and then lied to me. It makes me wonder what else he's lied to me about." Penny frowned at the thought.

"Maybe he thought he was trying to spare your feelings?" Missy said it, although she didn't believe it. Most men were weasels.

Penny shook her head. "Well, I'd say that backfired in a big way. What was he thinking?"

Missy drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Can I ask you a question Penny? And please don't be offended by it."

"You can ask, and I'll try not to be." Penny said, with eyebrows raised.

"Was it your heart he hurt, or was it your pride?" Missy asked pointedly.

Penny was immediately put on the defensive and prickled at the question. She wanted to deny that he hurt her pride. She thought it over and over in her mind. She couldn't be mad at Missy for asking, she was just as blunt as Sheldon could be. "A bit of both I guess."

Missy nodded as asked another question. "Then can you work through it and put it past you?"

Penny seriously thought about it. "At this point, I'm not sure."

Missy took another deep breath. "Do you love Leonard?"

Penny fretted at the tissue in her hands again, avoiding Missy's eyes. She didn't want to answer her, because in truth she wasn't sure that she did, and she wasn't ready to voice it yet.

Missy got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchenette. She pulled another glass from the cupboard and started to make two screwdrivers. "Well Penny, I think it's going to be a long night talkin', and I don't think one of these will kill either one of us."

**Apartment 4A**

Sheldon stood at the threshold of his apartment for a full five minutes after his sister crossed the hall over to Penny's. He was still unsure of what to do. Penny was upset, and she was his best friend. He knew he should try and comfort her, but he knew it was beyond the realm of his knowledge. He thought it best that Missy take care of her as she had had her share of heartbreaks and would know how to handle it. But as he stood there something started to ache inside him. Leonard had done this. Sheldon had buried down his own anger after what Leonard did to his monopole experiment. He also had ignored the fact that Leonard had not been there for him when he became ill. This was different, Leonard had hurt Penny. He would make him pay, he just didn't know how yet. He shut the door and strode quickly through the apartment to Leonard's bedroom door.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Leonard?"

"Go away Sheldon."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Leonard?"

"I said, go away!"

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Leonard?"

"I'm not talking to you Sheldon!"

Sheldon looked hard at the door. "Well, then maybe you'll listen. You made Penny cry. That is unacceptable Leonard!"

Leonard wouldn't answer him. Inside the room he sat on his bed and held his head in his hands wondering how everything had unraveled so quickly.

Sheldon stood outside the door for a few more moments. When Leonard made no sign that he was going to open the door, Sheldon turned and went into his own room. He pulled the small blue gift box from his jacket pocket and placed it on his bureau. There would be another day to give it to Penny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Wednesday**

Penny hugged Missy tightly. "Thank you for everything." They were standing in the foyer waiting for the taxi to arrive that would take Missy to the airport.

"I didn't do anything except talk and listen." Missy said.

"That's what I needed. I've been hanging out with the guys so much, I hadn't realized how much I missed girl talk." Penny gave her another quick squeeze.

Missy looked down at her. "You remember I'm only a phone call away if you ever need me."

Penny let Missy go. "Thanks Missy, that means a lot."

Missy smiled at her and went over to say goodbye to Sheldon. "Bye now, Shelly. Penny's a strong woman, but you watch out for her and take care of her just the same."

Sheldon suddenly found something interesting on the floor to stare at and barely let out an audible whisper. "I will."

Missy hugged her brother goodbye. He didn't stiffen up as much as he used to and for a moment he genuinely returned her hug. "Promise you'll take care of her. She's really worked wonders on you!"

He looked over to Penny and a hint of a smile played at the corner of his lips. "I promise."

The entrance door swung open to admit Raj who was wearing a chauffer's cap and he held up a sign that read **COOPER**. Missy lifted her hand to her mouth to cover her smile and looked over at Penny with something akin to joy in her eyes.

Penny shrugged. "It was the least I could do after what happened last night."

Missy shot Penny a look of appreciation as Raj picked up her bag and then offered the crook of his arm to escort her to the car.

Sheldon looked sidelong at Penny. "Is there something going on between the two of them that I should be aware of?"

Penny rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. "What gave you that idea Sheldon?"

"I believe that I am becoming more adept at reading facial expressions, and…" Sheldon stopped unsure of how to continue.

"And?"

Sheldon frowned slightly. "I don't like the way Koothrappali looked at my sister."

Penny grinned and patted Sheldon on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Sheldon. Missy's going back to Texas."

Sheldon cocked his head to the side as he looked at Penny. "You have a lot to learn about my sister."

**At the Southwest counter, LAX**

Missy looked down into Raj's dark brown eyes. "I guess this is goodbye."

He nodded sadly and held out his hand for her to shake, as he was unable to will himself to talk.

"That just won't do." Missy said as she leaned into him and gave him a deep kiss that he could feel down to his toes.

"Wow!" Raj clapped his hand over his mouth. He actually spoke! He couldn't believe it himself. He tried to say something again, but nothing would come out.

"Well, it's a start." Missy cooed at him as she ran her index finger along his jaw line. She took a piece of paper from her purse and pressed it into his hands. He glanced down at it. The paper listed her address, her email, and her phone number. "You can write to me, yes? I mean, if you still can't get to talkin'?"

Raj nodded his head vigorously and smiled. He then took her in his arms and kissed her. She was the one who said 'wow' when they finally broke apart.

**Back at Apartment 4A**

Penny and Sheldon were settled on the couch watching a mini-marathon of the ninth incarnation of _Doctor Who_ on BBC America before Penny had to leave to work the dinner shift at the Cheesecake factory. Sheldon had not brought up the subject of the fight between Penny and Leonard because he thought it might make her upset and cry again. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She appeared unaffected and not uncomfortable to be in his and Leonard's apartment, but then again, she hadn't seen or talked or rather yelled at Leonard since the night before. And Leonard had left before Sheldon awoke, so he could not ascertain his state of being.

_I hope my circadian rhythms return to normal when I have to go back to work next week._

Sheldon stole another quick glance at Penny. Her utter calm was unnerving him. Maybe he should ask her how she was feeling. It was maddening not knowing.

"Penny?"

"Ssh, this is the best part!" The Doctor was about to kiss Rose to release the time vortex from her body. Everyone preferred David Tennant, but Penny was a sucker for Christopher Eccleston. He was just so goofy and tall, and he had those amazing blue eyes. Just like Sheldon's. She could get lost in those eyes.

_Stop it girl! Stop it!_

Sheldon tentatively asked again. "Penny are you alright?"

Penny's nerves were still raw. She just needed time. Time to get her head straight. She looked to her left into his concerned face, and she tried to muster a smile but couldn't. "I'll be fine Sweetie."

Sheldon missed the ebullient Penny. Seeing her so spiritless affected him in a way he couldn't explain. If he could only do something to make her happy. Then it clicked. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Sheldon got up from his spot on the couch and went down the hall to his bedroom.

Penny thought she had made him uncomfortable. She mentally kicked herself. It must be awkward for him. He had to live with Leonard. She wondered if they all could still be friends. She was still musing over that thought when she heard a key in the lock. She stood up from the couch and turned to look as the door swung open and Leonard came in. They stood staring at each other for a heartbeat.

"Leonard."

"Penny."

Penny steeled herself. "Leonard, I think we need to talk."

Sheldon came down the hallway and saw Leonard and Penny staring at each other. He quickly put his hands behind his back and stopped in his tracks.

Leonard glanced over to Sheldon and back to Penny. "Why don't we go over to your place so we can talk privately?"

"I think that would be for the best. Just let me tell Sheldon I'm leaving." She turned to call to him and was surprised to see him standing at the edge of the hallway step. She hadn't heard him walk back.

"I'm right here," was all Sheldon could say.

Penny gave him a brief smile. "I'll see you tomorrow to take you to the doctor's."

He nodded his head to her as she turned and left the apartment with Leonard. He brought his hands around from behind his back and adjusted the white ribbon around the gift box. "I'm always right here."

**Apartment 4B**

They had barely gotten through the door when Leonard spoke. "Penny, I didn't sleep with her, I swear!"

"I know that Leonard." Penny sighed.

"Then why -"

Penny cut him off. "You lied to me Leonard, and I think I know why."

He stood waiting for her to continue.

"I think…I think you never got over Stephanie." Penny stammered. "One minute you two were hot and heavy, and then when you tried to slow things downs, POOF, it imploded without any resolution."

Leonard held his chin up but would not meet her eyes. "Is that so?"

Penny held up her hands in front of her as she tried to explain things. "I think that's why we never…we never were clicking right."

Leonard took a step closer to her. "Penny, I know things haven't gone exactly as smooth as they should in a relationship."

Penny steadied herself. "Leonard, I don't think we were ever in a relationship."

Leonard looked away dejectedly. He had wanted Penny for so long. He didn't want to admit to himself that when he finally got her, that he felt there was nothing there.

She continued to try and explain it, as much for herself as for him. "Leonard, we just never had that, what's the word? Spark! We never had that spark to keep a romantic relationship going." Penny took Leonard's hands in her own. "You had that spark with Stephanie. Maybe that's why I was so upset."

Leonard looked into her eyes. "Were do we go from here?"

Penny looked at him steadily. "We try to remain friends if we can."

Leonard still hoped they could work things out. "Is that all you want to be?"

"For now, that's all I can offer you." Penny said as she touched his cheek.

"Friends?"

"Friends."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Thursday**

"Hello, my name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I have an eleven o'clock appointment to see Dr. Martin."

The receptionist looked up from her computer and checked off his name on the schedule. She handed him a clipboard. "I just need you to fill out a couple of forms and sign and date the last page. The doctor should be with you shortly."

Sheldon sat down next to Penny on the most uncomfortable chair he had ever sat upon. He first leaned back in the chair, and then he leaned forward. He tried crossing his right leg over his left and then switched legs, all while balancing the clipboard and paperwork across his lap. He finally got up and crossed the waiting room and sat on a sturdy looking couch under a framed print of M.C. Escher's _Bond of Union_.

Penny shook her head and sighed. "Sheldon!"

He looked up at her from across the room. "What?"

"Are you done feathering your nest yet?"

"Penny," he spoke tersely to her. "I am neither a bird, nor is where I'm sitting anything remotely like a nest." He pointed back to where she was sitting. "Those particular chairs were not conducive to my completion of the assigned task of providing my complete medical history."

"Okay." Penny flipped through one of the waiting room magazines.

_Damn, I read this last week at the hospital!_

Sheldon looked up from his clipboard. "Penny?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"Why have you remained sitting over there when I have found us a much more comfortable place to sit?" He looked back down the paperwork, and continued with his rather detailed medical history.

"Because, it doesn't bother me." Penny said as she got up from the chair and moved next to Sheldon on the couch.

He gave a self satisfying smirk when she plopped down next to him. "I'm right, aren't I?

He was right, but she wouldn't admit it. She only looked at him with her lips pursed and her eyebrows raised.

"Of course I am." Sheldon said to himself as he finished filling out the forms.

He brought the clipboard back up to the desk and the receptionist smiled brightly at him. "It should be only a few more minutes."

Sheldon rejoined Penny on the couch. He ran his hand from his knees up his thighs and back a few times.

Penny patted him on his right arm and tried to reassure him. "You'll be fine Sweetie."

"Of course I'll be fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" He said nervously to her.

A silver haired woman who was about five foot nothing came out to the waiting room. "Mr. Cooper?"

Sheldon sighed as he stood. "That's Dr. Cooper!"

The nurse raised her eyebrows. "I'm not familiar with your name. Do you practice locally?"

Sheldon corrected her primly. "I am a PhD, not an MD."

_Oh dear God, save me from these pseudo-doctors._

"Really?" She sized him up and down, cocked her head to one side and gave him a stare that would have cut him in half if her eyes were lasers. "This way,_ Mr_. Cooper."

The force of the woman's gazed unnerved Sheldon completely. He turned back to Penny. "Please come with me!"

"Sheldon, she's not going to hurt you." Penny had quickly appraised the woman, and liked what she saw.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Sheldon put on the puppy dog eyes as he begged.

Penny couldn't help but give in. "Alright, you big baby!"

"I am not a big baby Penny. Only, it appears my fight or flight response has kicked in." He stood behind Penny, unwilling to lead the way.

"Some Superman you are." The nurse looked Sheldon up and down noting his superhero t-shirt. She cracked a wry smile. "It's no problem if you want your wife to come in with you."

"Penny's not my -"

"Sheldon's not my -"

The nurse looked back and forth between the two. "Well, whatever you two are to each other, come on in. Daylight's a wasting!"

She led them into a small exam room. "Hop up on the table, Mr. -"

Penny shot the nurse one of her own looks.

"- that is Dr. Cooper. My name is Bridget, and I'll be taking your vitals today." She reconfirmed all Sheldon's medical history, while taking his blood pressure, temperature and heart rate. "Your heart rate is a bit high. Are you feeling anxious at all?"

"Other than fearing for my life?" He said condescendingly. "No, I'm quite fine."

Penny became alarmed and moved closer to Bridget and Sheldon. "What does that mean? Is something wrong with his heart?"

Bridget noted that his heart rate suddenly increased. "Please, Mrs.?"

"Just Miss, and please call me Penny."

Bridget looked back at the monitor. "Penny, could you please do me a favor a step back from the table a bit?"

"Sure, but why?" Penny asked as she moved away from the table and next to the wall.

The nurse noted that Sheldon's heart rate went down. "Mm-hmm, just like I thought."

Sheldon looked shaken. "What's wrong with me?"

Bridget chuckled and looked at him before her gaze slid over to Penny. "Oh nothing, just confirming that you're a red-blooded American male."

Penny blushed and was saved from explaining it to Sheldon when she heard a quick rap on the exam room door. Dr. Martin entered with a spring in his step. "And how is my patient today?"

Bridget handed the doctor Sheldon's chart as she headed out the door. "All his vitals are good Frank. And, I owe you five bucks!"

Penny's interest was piqued. "Ooh, what was the bet?"

"My Bridie thought no other sane grown man would wear a shirt with a superhero logo on it." He broke into an easy grin and proceeded to undo the top three buttons of his dress shirt to reveal a t-shirt with the Batman logo on it. "Apparently Dr. Cooper and I shop at the same tailor!"

"Your Bridie? Penny asked.

Dr. Martin's smile got even wider. "Yes, Bridie, nee Bridget Flannery, now Bridget Martin. Otherwise known as my better half!"

Sheldon's eyebrows shot up. "That's her?" Sheldon recalled the story that Dr. Martin had told him while he was in the hospital of the nurse who had gotten under his skin while he was a resident.

"Yes sir, that's my girl. She may be small in stature, but she's a real pistol." Dr. Martin looked at Sheldon earnestly. "So, did she scare the crap out of you yet?"

Penny's peals of laughter could be heard all the way out into the waiting room.

**Apartment 4B**

Sheldon followed Penny to her apartment door. She unlocked and pushed open her door. "Um, Sheldon?"

"I won't stay long Penny. It's just that…here." He pulled out a small light blue gift box with its white ribbon from his jacket pocket and held it out in front of him. "I would have given it to you on Tuesday night, but circumstances being what they were, it seemed inappropriate. And, there did not seem another opportune time until now."

Penny took the small box from his hands. She was in shock. "You went to Tiffany's?"

"The flowers didn't seem enough of a thank you Penny for everything you have done for me this past week." Sheldon explained in the simplest form he knew how.

Penny walked into her apartment and sat down hard on her sofa. "Sheldon, this…this is too much!"

Sheldon became very quiet and sincere. "You saved my life Penny. I don't think I can ever repay you."

Penny carefully untied the ribbon and slowly opened the box. "Oh Sheldon, it's beautiful!" She pulled out a small gold and enamel bee pendant on a fine gold chain. She jumped up off the sofa and ran into her bathroom.

Sheldon thought he had made a grave error in judgment. Perhaps, it was not an appropriate gift.

"Damn!" Penny called to him from the bathroom. "Sheldon, come help me. I can't get the clasp!" She was waiting for him with the pendant dangling from her hand.

She scooped up her hair in one hand and turned to face the mirror so he could put the necklace on her. When it was around her neck, she stroked the tiny bee with her free hand. "It really is beautiful."

Sheldon didn't look at the pendant, only at Penny's reflection in the mirror. Then he got an idea. "Penny, are you still having your Halloween party on Saturday night?"

She met his gaze in the mirror. "Yeah, why?"

He thought for a moment. "Are you still upset with Leonard?"

"Why?" Penny started to look concerned.

"It's just that I never noticed the resemblance before." He stared at her reflection, and nodded to himself.

"To who?"

"To whom, Penny, it's to whom!" Sheldon looked around the bathroom. "We're going to need Wollowitz's help."

"With what?" Penny was really worried now.

"You'll see." Sheldon smiled his most evil smile. "You'll see!"

* * *

A/N:Two things

1) In my AU of S/P, Halloween hasn't quite happened yet, because in this universe, life got in the way of my writing. So I'm going to be about a week late to end the story at Penny's Halloween party.

2) There really is a bee necklace at Tiffany's, go check it out!


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

**Penny's Bathroom**

Howard put his hands on his hips and surveyed his handiwork. "That should do it!"

Raj shook his head and whispered in Howard's ear. Howard looked at his friend incredulously. "Yeah, well it may be the wrong thing to do, but on a very base level, it feels oh so right!"

Raj thought what they were doing might be a step too far and not something friends should do to each other. Sensing that Raj was waffling on the plan, Sheldon spoke pointedly to him. "Raj, this seems only a fair and just comeuppance for Leonard. Point one, Leonard initially 'stole' Stephanie from Howard. Point two, my shaming in front of the academic community due to his tampering with my monopole experiment." Sheldon pointed a finger at Raj and Howard. "Which you two were complicit in. Point three, while I was convalescing at the hospital, Leonard and Stephanie did something inappropriate in a supply closet which led to the subsequent texting debacle that made Penny cry and then led to the dissolution of Leonard and Penny's romantic relationship."

Raj nodded in agreement, but still gave Sheldon a wondering look.

Penny spoke up. "Raj honey, I still want to be friends with Leonard, but I need to get some of my own back, you know? Can you understand that?"

Raj look softened as Penny spoke. He nodded his head again.

Just to drive the thought home to him, Sheldon spoke again. "And point four Koothrappali, if you don't go along with it, I'll video conference call your parents with my mother so they can discuss your current relationship with my sister Missy."

Raj quickly pulled Howard back to whisper in his ear. Howard's eyebrows shot up. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Sheldon smirked down at them. "Do we have a deal gentlemen, and lady?"

Raj put out his hand face down. Howard put his hand on top of Raj's. "Deal." Sheldon put his hand on top of Howard's. "Deal." Penny put her hand on top of Sheldon's and a spark of electricity coursed up through her arm and she shivered. "Deal."

They broke hands and Sheldon turned to leave the bathroom. "Fine, now that we are all in agreement, let's go. Leonard should be back shortly with the food."

As they walked out, Penny pulled Sheldon off to the side. "Are you sure he didn't put a camera in there? I don't suddenly want to find out there's a video of me on YouTube taking a shower."

Sheldon patted Penny's shoulder. "Not to worry, he wouldn't dare."

Howard and Raj snickered to each other. Sheldon grabbed Howard by the top of his ear. "Take it out now, Wollowitz!"

Howard held up his hand in surrender. "Mea Culpa! I swear it wasn't to get video of Penny's luscious naked body. It was to catch the prank!"

Penny glared at Howard. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any creepier Howard!"

After Howard removed the tiny camera and Sheldon re-inspected his work to verify that it was the only one, the boys finally headed over to apartment 4A. Leonard had just put the key into the door to unlock it when he heard Penny's door open. He turned to see Howard, Raj and Sheldon leaving her apartment. "Hey guys. Why were you at Penny's?"

They stopped in their tracks. Raj shrugged his shoulders while Sheldon formulated an un-unravelable lie. They had not expected to be caught in the half hour that Leonard had been gone.

Howard spoke to fill the silence. "We were -"

Penny's voice piped up behind them. "Stereo."

"Yes, we were rewiring the sound for Penny's stereo system." Howard continued smoothly.

"Yeah?" Leonard looked over the top of his glasses at them while he pushed open his door.

Penny stepped out into the hall landing. "For the party tomorrow night. You're still coming aren't you?"

"I don't know Penny. It just seems…"

The plan would be for nothing if he didn't show. "Please Leonard?" Penny plastered on a genuine looking fake smile. "It just wouldn't be the same without you."

Leonard smiled to himself. Maybe things weren't so bad after all, maybe he and Penny could work things out. "Okay, sure. Do you still want to go as Wolverine and Phoenix?"

"Yeah, no Leonard. I think we need to find other costumes."

"Gentlemen," Sheldon interrupted. "Seeing as the whole Marvel theme just went out the window, might I suggest that we adjourn to our apartment where we can further discuss this before the food is ice cold."

The all headed into 4A except Penny. Leonard turned back to her. "Do you want to join us?"

"Thanks anyway Leonard, and while a costume meeting sounds like a whole lotta fun, I've got the dinner shift. So, I'll see you tomorrow night, right?"

"Tomorrow then." Leonard smiled at her as she turned and went back into her apartment and shut the door. He knew he'd been as ass, and was surprised he had been so easily forgiven.

**Saturday Night**

Penny was sure to tell the boys that the party started at 9:00 this time instead of 7:00. It would have been awkward to deal with just them for two hours without all of her other friends and acquaintances there. She needed a larger crowd and maybe some liquid courage to go along with the evening's plan if she was to get back at Leonard.

The triple knock rapping began precisely at 9:00 PM followed by the calling of her name. Her friend from work went to answer the door. "Wait Gina, he has to go through it twice more or he'll get all twitchy!"

Gina gave Penny a questioning look. "You didn't invite OCD guy?"

Penny got defensive of Sheldon. "He doesn't have OCD, and he's my best friend!"

"Okay girl if you say so." She then muttered under her breath. "Girl must be blind, that boy is so OCD!"

Penny answered the door on the last call of her name wearing a white satin gown and a short curly blonde wig. "Hi guys!"

Sheldon gave her a curt nod. "Penny."

Penny took in his long lean figure, dressed in a cream colored shirt with a black vest and tight blue pants tucked into tall flat heeled boots. He also wore a blaster on his hip. "Hello…Han."

Sheldon smiled at the recognition. "The character is quite the rogue, much like myself."

"Come on in, Sweetie." She looked past him at his three smaller friends.

Leonard dressed all in white carrying a light saber was also a dead giveaway. "Hi Leonard, or should I call you Luke?"

She looked to Howard and Raj with one eyebrow raised. "Are you supposed to be Obi-?"

Howard took a deep bow. "Obi-wan, Jedi master. Enchanté mademoiselle."

Sheldon cut him off. "Obi-wan wasn't French Wollowitz!"

"Never mind Sheldon." Penny admonished him as she looked over at Raj. "And who are you supposed to be honey?"

Raj rolled his eyes and looked to Howard for help. "He's Lando Calrissian."

"Cal-whonian?" Penny asked confused.

"From Empire!" Howard explained.

Raj hung his head dejectedly as Howard pulled him into the apartment. "How could she not know who I was? With the cape and the mustache, and the fact that all the ladies love me, who do you think I could be? Boba Fett?"

Howard clapped him on the back. "Come on Lando, let's find you a malt liquor to perk you up."

Leonard took in Penny's costume. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm not telling!" Penny said innocently.

"Shirley Temple?"

"Not even close Leonard!"

**Two Hours Later**

Penny had quite the buzz going when she finally got up the nerve to set the plan in motion. She gave the signal to Sheldon that she was ready and she went to find Leonard. Leonard had been into a few beers himself and didn't put up any resistance when Penny dragged him first into her room, and then into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. "We need to talk."

Leonard thought that maybe Penny was going to forgive him and take him back. Or, at least that her hormones were raging and that he might get lucky. He thought he should test the waters with a few innocent questions. "Are you going to tell me who you are?"

"Nope!" Penny smiled and giggled.

"Sugar from Batman Forever?"

Penny shook her head. "I don't think I know that one."

"She was a minor character played by Drew Barrymore." Leonard explained.

"Then, no, that's not who I'm supposed to be."

It was driving Leonard mad, he had to know. "How about any character from any movie Drew Barrymore did from the mid-nineties?"

Penny wagged her finger in his face. "No, I'm none of her characters nor Drew Barrymore herself!"

Leonard cocked his head to one side and looked at her again. "Huh. It's just that you costume looks so familiar. It's almost seared into my brain, I just can't place it."

Penny turned to the mirror to fix her lipstick. She caught Leonard staring at her. "You know what I always wanted to do, but was a little afraid of doing?"

Their eyes locked in the mirror's reflection. Leonard moved forward and wrapped his arms around Penny's waist. "No, what?"

_I am so getting lucky!_

Penny broke his gaze, looked straight into the mirror and said, "Candyman."

Leonard looked up at her in horror, let her go and took a step back. "No Penny, don't!"

Penny continued to look into the mirror. "Candyman."

"Please Penny, don't say it!" Leonard whined.

She cocked an eyebrow and continued. "Candyman."

Leonard's voice got higher and cracked. "Penny, I've only ever been truly afraid of two movies. One is Stanley Kubrick's _The Shining_. The other is _Cand_-" Leonard clapped his hand over his own mouth to keep from saying the word.

"Do you mean…Candyman?" Penny asked into the mirror and the lights in the bathroom went out.

Leonard grabbed the door knob and pulled. But the door wouldn't budge. "Let me out! Please don't say it again Penny, I'm begging you!"

"Candyman!" She shouted.

The lights in the bathroom started to strobe and Leonard felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Penny in the flashing light, only the blonde curls were gone, replaced by burnt flesh. And, Penny was holding a sharpened hook in her hands. "What's the matter Leonard…scared of something?

Leonard let out a blood curdling scream and pulled on the door again which suddenly gave way and opened. He knocked into partygoers left and right trying to escape from the horror he had just seen.

Penny walked out of her bedroom with a triumphant smile on her face. She was followed by Sheldon who had been hiding in her bedroom to hold the bathroom door shut. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she leaned back into him. It was such a small gesture from him, but one that she wouldn't forget.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Can I get a Bazinga, Sheldon?"

He held up his hand. "Wait for it."

Penny furrowed her brow. "Wait for what?"

Another high pitched scream echoed from across the hall.

"What did you do?"

Sheldon pursed his lips and explained. "Well Penny, technically when you call upon the Candyman, the Candyman is supposed to appear, not Helen."

"Sheldon?" Penny's voice got the warning sound in it.

Sheldon smiled at her. "I put a life size cardboard cut out of Tony Todd in Leonard's bedroom."

Penny was in awe. "You didn't!"

"Bazinga!"

Howard and Raj looked across the room at Penny and Sheldon. Howard shuddered. "I feel a great disturbance in the force."

Raj shook his head at his friend. "Why, because the alpha female has finally joined forces with the alpha male? Dude, it was inevitable."

Penny reached up and pulled off the latex cap that was keeping her own blonde locks trapped. She quickly fixed her hair up into a braided pony tail and took off the white gown she was wearing to reveal another costume underneath it.

Raj and Howard's jaws dropped. "The slave girl outfit from Jedi!" Howard shrieked.

Penny turned to Sheldon and took his hand. "Come dance with me Sheldon."

"Penny, I've told you, I don't dance." He gently chided her.

She looked up at him and when their eyes met, she knew she had him. "Your princess commands it!"

And that's when Penny found out that Sheldon could dance, and quite well in fact.

_Fin._

* * *

Well, that's it folks. Even I can't rush into getting Sheldon and Penny together just yet. Maybe a very special Christmas episode sequel? Just remember slow and steady wins the race!

And, thank you again for all the kind reviews. Peace out!


End file.
